Kick
The "Kick" ("Hypercortisone D"), also nicknamed the "Puff", was a vicious drug from the Marvel comics that featured heavily in the downfall of Omega Kid and the rise of his villainous Omega Gang - it is similar to steroids in the fact it causes the user to go into an aggressive state and also disrupts mutant powers, making them very unstable. Effects It is a highly addictive aerosol used by metahuman individuals to attain boost in superhuman/mutant abilities and a mental high. According to Kid Omega, a puff enhanced mutant talents up to 5 times. Both Kid Omega and Emma Frost stated that a Puff had 5 hours of effects. The sensations described by Kid Omega was that Kick "rotted his X-Gene and killed him dead", and that it was like "breathing the electric air of the future". Emma Frost said that the young used it because "it made them feel like movie stars, beings directed by God, on location in Heaven", and that she felt herself "angelic and violently insane". Redneck described it as making "feel like the Incredible Hulk". The term "On the Puff" was coined this type of addiction to the Kick. Although it was never confirmed, it appears that long-term use of the kick Kick causes psychosis. Although this psychosis could only be temporary. In rare instances, extreme long-term use can result in physical and mental possession by Sublime. It was believed that the drug Kick was neuro-toxic and could irreparably damage the X-Gene. Death may occur from an overdose of Kick. History It was later revealed that Kick was in fact an aerosol form of the sentient bacteria called Sublime. Unaware of its connection with Sublime, this drug became very popular within the mutant community, especially in areas such as Mutant Town. After the murder of Jumbo Carnation, Quentin Quire (later known as Kid Omega) began to question Xavier's dream of peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans alike. To challenge Xavier's dream and humanity, Quire began using Kick and organized a militant group of like-minded students called the Omega Gang. Under the influence of Kid Omega and Kick, the Omega Gang murdered humans, fought the X-Men and incited a riot at the Xavier Institute. To stop Kid Omega, Sophie Cuckoo used Kick to boost her telepathic powers so she could operated Cerebra. With the help of her sisters, Sophie stopped Quire and quiets the panicking mobs. However, Sophie died either from mental strain or a Kick overdose. Later Xorn and Esme Cuckoo engaged in the use of Kick while carrying on their affair. Both where under the influence of Kick when Xorn posed as Magneto and took over New York City with his Special Class and Toad as part of the inner circle of his Brotherhood. The mutants rioters, part of the Brotherhood, were also supplied in Kick, boosting their powers. Gallery The Hypercortisone D Drug.jpg|Hypercortisone D Trivia *Kick is similar to both Mutant Growth Hormones and Venom. *According to Redneck, the inhalers are sold $5 each. *Beast designed an antidote to neutralize the kick in the bloodstream. Category:Formulae Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Elementals